Native applications on a user device are specifically designed to run on a user device's operating system (e.g., iOS, Android, Windows OS, etc.). Native applications perform quickly on the device by working with the user device's built-in features such as GPS, camera, etc. However, native applications must be recreated on separate platforms such as the aforementioned iOS, Android, Windows OS, etc., which may be costly and labor intensive.